


the roaring engine of a sports car, the warm breeze of a summer's day

by saney



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Description, Gen, I Tried, I just love max tbh, No Plot/Plotless, a bit of head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saney/pseuds/saney
Summary: smiles were not usually found on her; if you are so lucky as to see one, treasure it.





	the roaring engine of a sports car, the warm breeze of a summer's day

Her hair flowed down her shoulders like a stream through mountains. Her friends would compare it to carrots, but it was more like a sunset. Falling in perfectly formed waves, the locks of beauty would rarely look tangled. Her nose was round, a button, in the centre of her face. Her skin was the sun, beaming out at the world. The girl's eyes, however, portrayed something else. Blue expanses of pain were in them. Sometimes they were feature a glimmer of hope, but it was rare. Watching the world had let fear, sadness and fury into her soul. What did they let out in return? Crystal tears. They would rush out of her, desperately trying to take the source of her heartbreak with them. 

But they couldn't.

Smiles were not usually found on her; if you are so lucky as to see one, treasure it. Never let the image of bliss and perfection seep out of your mind. Her smiles are four leaf clovers.

This girl's name is Max, short for Maxine. Her name means the greatest, and it definitely was correct. Whether in a heated game of Dig Dug at a bustling arcade, or angelically gliding on her skateboard. She was the greatest. Max didn't believe this though, because she had been made to believe it wasn't true. Despite this, Max was brave. If you knew her you'd know she had the heart of a hero and the power of a lion. She had faced things that would bring shrill screams at night. Max was terrified, but it didn't stop her. The fierce girl put up a front, that she was cold, unfeeling. 

Her heart told a different story.

She never wanted her friends to be alone, disregarded like a wrapper of a sweet. Max was full of compassion, and a need to protect. She loved her friends like a dog loved it's owner. In return, they loved her too. She was the roaring engine of a sports car, but also the warm breeze passing your face on a summers day. She was ice-cream on your nose, amusing and sweet. But as well as this, she was a shattered mirror, who could only see a broken view of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I tried doing a description of Max, although I don't know how many will read it. There's a bit of head canon I guess but hey. I'm just happy I got to spend my English exam writing about Max.


End file.
